


timeline

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of four drabbles showing a week in the life of hamano and hayami</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. caught

**Author's Note:**

> this was a birthday gift for kennedy teshima-junta on tumlr. im gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hamano helps hayami catch a fish

“H-Hamano, help!!”

The midfielder cried out frantically, yanking at his fishing pole. He and Hamano had decided to go to fishing, and while Hayami usually never caught anything, today seemed to be his lucky break. Hamano jumped up from his seat and stepped over behind Hayami, wrapping his hands around the fishing pole and yanking back “C’mon, pull!”

Their efforts were enough to pull the fish out of the water, soon reeling it in (Hamano had to work the reel, Hayami was too nervous that he would lose it if he did, so he just held the rod steady instead). Hamano grinned widely once they got it out of the water, leaning over and peering at it “Ooh, good one Hayami. Nice catch.”

He stepped out from behind Hayami and shoved a hand into his jacket pocket, fishing around for his phone and stepping back a bit “Hayami, hold the fish up! I wanna get a photo!”

Hayami grimaced a bit, slumping his shoulders “Hamano, do you really have to do this?”

“Of course! It’s your first catch, I have to document this!” He flipped his phone open, accessing the camera “Hayamiiiii, hold it up!”

Hayami moved to hold the fish up by the hook, holding the pole in his other hand. He gave a slight smile, the other holding up his phone “Hayami, smile more!” He grumbled quietly and widened his smile, giving a soft grin. Hamano mimicked this grin and snapping a photo “Got it!”

He went excitedly over to Hayami, showing him the picture. Hayami smiled lightly. Maybe Hamano’s enthusiasm about his first catch was a good thing.


	2. fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hamano tells hayami of his feelings

“Y’know… I’m pretty fond of you, Hayami.”

The taller boy stilled, just looking at Hamano with a surprised expression “..What?” Hamano continued, giving a sheepish smile.

“I don’t really know myself? You’re just really nice to be around and when we hang out and stuff I get this fluttery warm feeling and it’s really hard to explain but it’s kinda nice. I guess what I’m trying to say is..”

The goggle clad boy stood on his toes and leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss to Hayami’s lips.

It took a few seconds for the redhead to register what was happening, and by that time Hamano was already pulling away, smiling lightly at him “That’s the best way I could explain it.”

Red faced and wide eyed in surprise, Hayami just stood there, trying to figure out what to say but only getting out a stuttered, quiet gasp of “H-Hamano..”

Hamano just grinned a bit, giving a small peace sign before starting off back to his house “See you tomorrow, Hayami!”

Hayami felt like he was melting.


	3. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hayami reciprocates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hayami seems a little ooc in this to me im sorry

“Can I come over today?”

Hamano was met with a fidgety Hayami outside of the school entrance, the taller boy looking down at his feet. He just grinned “Don’t gotta ask me twice, come on!” He reached out for Hayami’s hand and grabbed it lightly, starting for his place with the redhead in tow.

The two soon made it to Hamano’s house, the shorter of the two pulling open the door to his house and stepping inside, sliding off his shoes. They soon made their way to Hayami’s room, all the while Hamano held onto his hand, not really caring or thinking to let go. He soon did, however, flopping on his bed and just looking at Hayami with a light smile.

Hayami moved to sit next to him, then lay down. Hamano turned on his side so they were seeing eye to eye, the soft smile still on his face.

“I don’t mind you coming over of course, but why did you wanna come here?” Hamano asked, tilting his head a bit.

Hayami answered in leaning closer, pressing a feather-light kiss to the goggle clad boy’s lips.

Hamano blinked in confusion once he pulled away, cheeks red. Hayami just smiled lightly.

“To return what you gave me yesterday.”


	4. contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hayami finds comfort

“Hayami, look! Let’s go on the roller coaster!”

Hamano had decided to drag Hayami to a local amusement park to give them something to do that weekend. The former was having a lot of fun.

Hayami, on the other hand, felt like he was gonna be sick.

He was whiteknuckle gripping the safety bar, tears welling up in his eyes. Hamano glanced over at him with a concerned expression, moving to rest a hand on Hayami’s, giving him a soft smile. Hayami calmed a bit, the ride soon ending. He staggered off the ride, Hamano’s hand on his shoulder.

“You alright? You seemed pretty shaken up there.” Hamano asked, looking over to Hayami.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, rollercoasters just aren’t really my forte..”

“Aw, m’sorry. You should’ve spoken up, I wouldn’t have dragged you on it if I had known.”

He smiled lightly “No, it’s fine. You seemed so excited for it, I didn’t wanna tell you.”

The two just wandered around the amusement park, playing a few games and riding a couple other rides (Hamano happened upon a game where the prizes were stuffed animals, and he found himself good at it, winning a dolphin plush for himself and another different one for Hayami.). It soon got dark, the ferris wheel in the middle of the park lighting up “Hayami, we should go on the ferris wheel! You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”

“No, heights are fine, I can handle it.” He responded, smiling lightly.

They made their way to the wheel, buying tickets and stepping inside one of the seats. The door closed behind them and they sat down, Hayami looking out the window of the capsule as the ride began to move.

Hamano soon rested a head on Hayami’s shoulder, sighing happily to himself. Hayami felt his cheeks flush a bit, glancing to the shorter boy and giving a slight smile. They sat like this for a bit, enjoying eachother’s presence.

“Hey, Hayami?”

“Hm?”

“..Do you like me?”

Hayami had to pause a moment, processing Hamano’s question before responding “I believe I do.”

He smiled lightly “Good to know.”

Another moment of silence, before Hayami spoke up “Hamano?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember earlier this week?”

“Mhm. What about it?”

He fidgeted a bit out of nervousness “C-Could we do that again..?”

Hamano arched an eyebrow “Do what?”

Hayami sighed “You said you remembered…”

It took a moment, but Hamano soon realized what Hayami was asking for and he sat up, his cheeks tinted a light red “O-Oh, that!!” He turned to face Hayami “Of course we can!”

The taller boy smiled lightly, chuckling a bit “Honestly, Hamano… I don’t know how you even remember your own name..”

Hamano grumbled a bit and soon leaned in, giving the other a light kiss. It took Hayami off guard, but he soon relaxed into it, now able to fully enjoy it since he half-expected this one.

They broke away after a few seconds, Hamano smiling lightly at him. They just held eye contact for a bit, the taller kind of admiring the boy in front of him, before Hamano spoke up.

“Hayami?”

“Mhm?”

“I think I figured out how to explain what I was feeling.”

“Really? How?”

His smile softened “I think I love you.”

Hayami nearly choked on a breath.


End file.
